


“I dare you to kiss Steve.”

by FeralCreed



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Clintasha Wedding, Fluff, Multi, Stucky - Freeform, Truth or Dare, stucky first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on tumblr prompt from blogger magneto-in-drag. "Avengers are on the road to attend Clint/Nat's wedding, they have to stop for the night in a hotel. It's raining and Thor really wants to play Truth or Dare because he always wanted to play Midgardian games. Enter Steve/Bucky and their secret hots for each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I dare you to kiss Steve.”

“You and Nat are getting married?” Steve repeated, both eyebrows raising. “Wow.”

“If you tell me you didn't see that coming, I'll smack you,” Clint said.

Bucky laughed from the kitchen and Clint brightened up. “Hey, you, get over here!” he yelled at the screen. The supersoldier strolled over to the laptop Steve was Skyping on, resting his chin on Steve's shoulder. “Steve, there's a really weird person on your laptop. Just thought you should know.”

“There's two of us now,” said a female voice, and Natasha walked into the field of view on the other end. “Hey, boys.”

“Hey, Nat,” the two chorused.

“So where's the wedding?” Steve asked.

“Tony is hosting it in Vegas,” Clint replied.

“Oh dear,” Bucky said mildly. The other three burst out laughing and he grinned. “Make sure he has Pepper supervising him.”

“Definitely,” Natasha agreed. “You two wanna come?”

“Love to,” Bucky told her.

“We'll send you an invitation once we get the details figured it. Talk to you boys later.”

“How do you turn this off again?” Clint asked. “Maybe if we start kissing they'll go away.”

Bucky snorted. “See you,” he said, cutting the call before Clint could carry out on his threat.

\---

And that was how the rest of the Avengers (minus Tony and Pepper) ended up taking an RV from New York to Vegas. None of them had really seen too much of the country, especially Bucky and Thor, so they decided on a road trip rather than flying. Tony had wanted to come but Pepper had most firmly refused to let him do so on the grounds that one exploding car project was enough. The team decided not to ask and escaped before Tony could whine his way into getting what he wanted.

Things turned out to be a lot of fun. Camping in parking lots was a new experience for them, but Steve always asked permission very politely before actually letting the others unpack stuff. Due to their identities, the store managers were more than happy to let them do so. Plenty of pictures and autographs followed each stop but none of them minded too much. As they got into the states with fewer towns they ended up buying tents and actually camping by the side of the road. Somewhere around Nevada, they picked up a couple six-packs of lager, and Thor shared his Asgardian mead with the two super-soldiers.

When Darcy suggested a game night as they sat around a campfire, she was met with total appreciation. Thor ended up deciding on what they would play. “I have heard of a customary type of Midgardian entertainment called Truth or Dare,” he suggested. That was about as far as he got before everyone agreed to it, quite energetically.

“No illegal dares,” Jane reminded them. “The last thing we need is to explain stuff to the cops. And I'm sure the PR team back home wouldn't appreciate it either.”

“Well that takes the fun out of everything,” Bucky teased, holding a small glass of mead in his hand.

“How about no illegal dares that will get you caught?” Wand suggested with a small smile. Her brother laughed.

“Nah, I'm with Jane on this one,” Sam interrupted. “We'll never get to the wedding on time if we have to bail someone out of the slammer.”

“Okay, so nothing illegal and nothing too dangerous,” Steve decided. “Sounds good?” After a couple minutes of back-and-forth, the team agreed.

“Jane, truth or dare,” Darcy called out.

The scientist blushed violently. “Uh, truth.”

“How hot is Captain America?” Darcy asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Sam choked on his drink and Bucky laughed out loud. Steve, on the other hand, blushed even harder than Jane had, if that was possible.

Jane herself giggled helplessly for several moments before getting her breath back. “Not as hot as Thor,” she answered. “But yes, he is hot. All right Pietro, truth or dare?”

“Do I have to say how hot I think Cap is?” Pietro retorted. “Ah, dare.”

“Dare you to be the one to drive through Vegas tomorrow.”

“Eugh, fine.” Pietro pulled a face and the team laughed.

“Do you even have your license?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, actually,” Pietro said. “I became an American citizen when I officially joined the Avengers so I got my license too.”

“Beats being arrested for driving,” Bucky said. “Imagine that on the headlines of the New York Times. 'Avenger Arrested for Driving Illegally'.”

“You don't have your license yourself, Buck,” Steve reminded him.

“I don't think the Feds have even decided if they want to try to arrest me or not for all the Winter Soldier stuff that happened.”

“Well they cleared the paperwork to have you actually being alive again,” Darcy said. “So that's something.”

Bucky grinned. “Illegal driving sounds better than 'Avengers Found With Alive Dead Man', details at six.”

“That is true,” Steve had to agree.

“All right, then, Steve, truth or dare?” Pietro asked. Wanda grinned.

“Truth, I guess,” Steve answered, taking a sip of his drink.

“Do you really have such a huge crush on Bucky?”

“What?” the two men in question yelped, staring at the laughing Maximoff twins before glancing at each other. Steve was blushing so much that Bucky was tempted to get an inhaler or something, but he just sat there staring at his friend.

Steve mumbled something and Pietro shook his head. “You have to say it out loud.”

“Maybe,” Steve repeated, barely loud enough for the team to hear him. Half the team started giggling, but Sam looked thoughtful and Darcy seemed ecstatic. “Uh, Darcy, truth or dare.”

“Truth,” she answered.

Things circled around until it came to Bruce. “Bucky,” he said mildly. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare?” Bucky replied casually, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Bruce smiled a little. “I dare you to kiss Steve.”

Steve started blushing again, but there wasn't much for it. Bucky tugged him to his feet and kissed him, having to stretch up a little to do it. He could hear Darcy making a little squeaking sound and somebody fumbling in their pockets, but now that he was actually kissing Steve it was a lot better than he'd expected and he didn't want to stop. The flash of a camera went off and they both jumped a mile, Steve accidentally biting Bucky's lip as they pulled apart.

Jane turned out to be the one to interrupt them. She grinned, totally unapologetic, as Darcy demanded to see the picture and Sam laughed at their reaction. Darcy made a totally inhuman noise as Jane showed her and grabbed the phone to look closer. “You two are so cute,” she gushed, staring up at them as she handed the phone back. “Oh my god just look at how he's blushing.”

It wasn't just Steve blushing this time. Bucky was pretty sure he was doing a pretty good impression of a lobster, although he wasn't a full-body blusher like he knew Steve was. He wasn't exactly used to being the center of attention, even though he'd been popular before the war. Post-Hydra Bucky was a lot shyer, and, apparently, a lot redder in the face. Still, he had a very legitimate excuse for doing something that had felt very nice, even though that wasn't at all helpful since he wanted to do it again and would probably have no reason for doing so.

It seemed that Steve wanted to do it again too, because when Bucky looked back up at him, the blond kissed him again. Bucky pressed closer, hands moving to Steve's hips and staying there. One of Steve's hands tangled in his hair and the other settled in the small of his back, holding him close like he belonged there.

When they finally broke apart to breathe, Steve stepped back. “Sorry, I guess I should've asked or-”

“You're going to shut up and kiss me,” Bucky informed him.

“You sure?”

Bucky pulled him back by the front of his shirt and kissed him again. Steve's hands went right back to where they'd been before and so did Bucky's. He had a vague idea that Jane and Sam were shooing the others off to their respective tents but he stayed right where he was.

The next time they remembered there was an actual world around them, the others had disappeared and the fire was starting to burn a little low. Steve's blush started creeping back into his cheeks as he looked down at Bucky and the dark-haired man's lips turned up into a smile.

“I love you,” Steve admitted, resting his forehead against Bucky's.

Bucky dropped his head and rested it on Steve's chest, staring at the embers of the fire. “After everything Hydra did... are you sure...”

“More than ever,” Steve told him, hugging him tighter. He led Bucky to the tent they'd been sharing and pushed the air mattresses together, piling the blankets on top of Bucky before crawling under them to join him. Bucky fit in his arms perfectly, like he belonged there, and Steve knew that was true. He gave Bucky a brief kiss and took his hand in his. “I love you,” he promised again.

Bucky smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
